Fabulous Dream
by Srta-Shana-Chan
Summary: Shana é uma jovem de 15 anos, que ao conhecer um rapaz chamado Erick, tem sua vida mudada totalmente, junto com a de seus amigos. Onde eles precisam viajar pelas dimensoes, para que o desequilibrio nao chegue na dimensao onde vivem.


**Capítulo 01 – O sonho **

O céu estava limpo, sem nenhuma nuvem, apenas se via um imenso azul. O sol brilhava forte e uma brisa suave soprava nas arvores. A temperatura era boa, não estando muito quente e nem frio. Naquela manhã, Tókyo estava movimentada por estudantes indo à escola e pessoas se dirigindo ao trabalho.

- Tchau mãe! – Grita uma garota de 15 anos saindo correndo de casa com uma mochila laranjada nas costas.

- Adeus filha! – Da janela, uma mulher se despedia da mesma garota, que corria com os cabelos vermelhos balançando ao vento(embora não tivesse vento uu).

A jovem estava apressada, pois acordara um pouco mais tarde do que de costume. Enquanto corria um garoto de cabelos negros, de óculos põe-se a correr ao seu lado.

- Shana! Está atrasada também? – Pergunta ele gentil, com um sorriso.

- Hai, Yukito-kun... dormi tarde ontem... assistindo aquele filme ontem a noite – Responde ela recordando-se do filme de aventura da noite anterior.

- Sim, também assisti aquele filme... muito bom!

- Eu queria viver uma aventura daquelas – Diz ela se imaginando dentro de um filme.

Desatenta, ela tropeça e cai no chão. Yukito para de correr na hora e ajuda a garota a se levantar.

- Está bem, Shana-chan? – Pergunta Yukito preocupado.

- Hai! Foi só um tombinho de nada... Hihihi... – Ela ri passando a mão na cabeça –Agora vamos! – E sai correndo, seguida do garoto.

Chegam na escola e conseguem entrar na sala antes do professor chegar. Ofegantes, eles sentam-se nas suas carteiras, uma o lado do outro. Na frente de Shana uma garota de cabelos loiros amarrados, chamada Hikari vira-se e pergunta aos dois:

- Parecem cansados... sorte de vocês que o chato do professor não chegou...

- Pois é! – Shana sorri contente por ter conseguido.

- Agora é bom ficarmos em silencio... porque voces sabem como é o Professor Yoshida né? – Dizia um garoto de cabelos loiros e bagunçados ao lado de Hikari e na frente de Yukito.

- Tem razão Edward! – Afirma Yukito.

Um homem alto de cabelos castanho claros entra na sala. Ele utilizava um óculos super fora de moda e trajava uma roupa digamos que brega.

" Ele não tem senso de moda, coitado" Pensa Shana olhando-o de cima a baixo "Hoje ele se superou..."

- Alunos, tenho o prazer de apresentar um novo aluno para esta sala.

"Alunos novos, adoro alunos novos" Shana vibrava para conhecer o novo estudante.

- Ele tem boas notas e parece ser um exemplo para esta sala desordenada...

" Ele disse a mesma coisa do Yukito"

[Flash Back

- Ele tem boas notas e parece ser um exemplo para esta sala desordenada... – Dizia Yoshida com um ar de superior.

Yukito entra na sala e se apresenta. Yoshida parecia orgulhoso por ter um aluno que ele achava que era bom.

- Sente-se por favor Yukito! – Dizia ele com um sorriso.

- Ok eu me sento, mas eu quero ir lá no fundo para não ficar muito perto do senhor...

- Mas por que? – Professor Yoshida não entendia.

- VocÊ fede! – E vai se sentar na ultima carteira.

[/Flashback

Shana começa a rir com suas lembranças, mas logo é interrompida pelo professor.

- Ahhn.. quer nos informar de algo senhorita Shana?

- Não, ñao... – Se segurando para não rir.

- Bom mesmo... Erick, pode entrar

Um garoto de cabelos verdes, bagunçados entra na sala, indiferente a todos ali.

- Gostaria de se apresentar? – Pergunta o professor com gentileza.

- Não obrigado! – Ignora o professor e vai se sentar numa carteira vazia

E a aula se inicia, chata como sempre, Shana já não agüentava mais, não via a hora de chegar o recreio, para comer. Yukito dormia sobre a carteira, enquanto Hikari desenhava uns bichinhos fofos no seu caderno. Shana observava Edward ouvindo musicas no seu mp3. Apenas ela não tinha uma ocupação apenas ficar ouvindo as lorotas da professora de historia, Sra. Buggy. Enfim, o sino toca.

- Finalmente acabou! – Exclama aliviada.

- O que é isso Shana? – Pergunta a professora indignada.

- Para mim é como se fosse a abolição...

- Mas olha que atrevida... – É interrompida por uma bola de papel que entra dentro de sua boca.

- Quem fala demais paga caro... por isso eu não falo muito...

- Imagina... – Diz Yukito irônico.

Todos se retiram na sala, deixando a professora lá irritada sem saber o culpado. Já no pátio, o quarteto está sentado numa mesa de 6 lugares.

- Obrigada gente! Se vocês não tacassem aquela bolinha... – Shana agradecia.

- A gente não fez nada ... uu – Diz Hikari.

- Quem foi então??? – Shana estava surpresa.

- O aluno novo, o Erick! – Yukito diz e aponta para o rapaz sentado sozinho numa mesa.

- Vou lá agradecer! – Exclama Shana se levantando e indo na mesa dele.

Shana senta-se na mesa em que Erick estava.

- Arigato! Você deu uma boa lição naquela bruxa! – Shana ria.

- Hum... – Erick olha para os lado indiferente.

- Er... amigos?

- Pode ser...

"Como assim pode ser?"

- Tudo bem, então! Obrigada de novo! – Se levantando.

- Ahhh... – Ele segura ela pelo braço – Tenha bons sonhos esta noite.

- Er... Obrigada! - - Se retira.

O sinal toca e todos voltam para a sala. O resto da manhã passou rápido e logo chega a ultima aula, de Artes, a única que Hikari, gostava, mas mesmo assim, para Shana e os outros, era um tédio. O professor gostava muito da garota loira, que era a queridinha do professor. Shana repara que Erick não estava nem aí para a aula e só olhava para fora da janela.

A aula finalmente acaba e Shana quer logo ir embora almoçar. Se despede dos seus amigos e vai correndo para casa. No caminho, tropeça novamente e cai no chão, ralando o joelho.

- Que droga! Hoje não é o meu dia!

- Quer ajuda? – Um garoto estende a mão para ela – Desculpe minha frieza no recreio!

- Ah...Erick-kun... – Shana se levanta com a ajuda dele – Sem problemas! E obrigada mais uma vez!

- Seu joelho esta sangrando... – Aponta o joelho da garota.

- É.. eu sei... vivo me machucando... – Shana passa a mão na cabeça envergonhada.

- Deixa comigo – Erick se abaixa e põe a mão no joelho da garota – Pronto! – Retira a mão e no lugar do machucado não havia mais nada.

- Como você... – Olha admirada para o joelho – Fez isso?

Ele havia desaparecido.

" Que garoto estranho" Pensa ela enquanto corre para casa.

A noite chega rápido e logo Shana estava em sua cama pronta pra dormir.

- NhÀa... Boa noite Shana! – A garota se deita.

- Boa noite filha! – Sua mãe diz com um sorriso, indo dormir também.

Shana adormece rapidamente. No seu sonho, flutuava em um lugar desconhecido, cheio de luzes, variando entre cores de tom claro e escuro. Yukito, Hikari e Edward estavam ao seu lado, todos tão surpresos quanto ela. Shana vÊ mais um a pessoa, era Erick, o estranho garoto que conhecera naquela manhã. Ela então acorda com o som do despertador.


End file.
